The Star Dragon Slayer
by XXo-Gray-Kun-oXX
Summary: What If Lucy Went on a Solo Mission that would change her life for the better,What if she got kidnapped and found somone/thing that would teach her a new type of magic.A New Type Of Magic That would Never Make Her Damsel in Destress again. Strong/Powerfull Lucy Rated M for Possible Lemon(s) in the Future {NaLu}
1. The Star Dragon

The Star Dragonslayer

Chapter 1:The Star Dragon

**Hey^^ Guys this is my First Fanfic Ever,Yay, I hope its not too amateur but anyways this is a Fanfic for all you Lucy Heartfilia Fans(Myself Included)I just noticed that almost everybody try to make her the damsel in distress but I'm going to twist that up a bit HiHi(Crazy Smile).Lucy Will still use celestial spirit magic etc BUT she will learn a new type of magic while escapes after being kidnapped on a mission on a solo mission ALSO Lucy Will NOT Be OP She Like any other character will have reasonable limits to her abilities. As for the pairings im not quite decided yet It Might Be NaLu Or it may be GraLu IDK Also Possible Lemons In Future Chapters. But Anyways On To The Story^^.**

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Fairy Tail or any of its Characters Hiro Mashima Does^^(Unfortunaly) **

"Normal Talk"

"_Normal Thought/Dream"_

"**Dragon Talk"**

"_**Dragon Thought"**_

(At Lucy's Apartment)

_(_**Lucy POV**_**)**_

"_NO STOP" I yell trying to stop what was about to happen in front of me, My whole team about be be murdered by a dark guild I run trying to save them it had been about 30 minutes since we started fighting against the dark guild and I was almost out of magic power._

"_Open Gate Of The Lion,Loke!" I Yell In an attempt to save my friends but as soon as I summon Loke I feel a sudden wave of dizziness wash over me._

"_No I cant run out of magic power yet" I think_

"_Loke Appears with a worried expression and goes to help me"_

"_NO I'm ok Loke Please Go save them" I Tell Him and get my whip to help fight._

"_Release my Friends" I yell at Him_

"_NO Luce Run Get away!" Natsu yells at me in an attempt to save me as soon as I try To Get a hit one of the members of the dark guild catch it and capture me._

_Lucy Im coming for you!" Loke yells and as soon as he starts running he gets defeated and disappears _

"_Now Bitch since the pink haired boy seems to care about you the most you'll have the honor of watching me finish him"_

"_NOOOO!" I yell as I watch Him Slit Natsu's Throat._

_(_Normal POV)

Ahhhhhhhhhhhhh! Lucy screams as she wakes up covered in sweat and tears

It was just a dream Why did I have a dream like was it trying to tell me how weak and useless I am? Lucy said to herself. When she looks at her clock she saw it was 12:00 PM oh great now im late.

Well I guess I should go to the guild. With that she went to take a shower and got dressed and left for the guild.

(At the Guild)

Lucy enters the guild hall and looks for Natsu and Happy and noticed that they weren't there so she goes to the bar and sits in her usual chair and greets a certain white haired bartender.

"Hey Mira!" Lucy greets the bar tender with a smile

"Hi Lucy!" Mira greets Lucy

"Have you seen Natsu or Happy?" Lucy ask Curiously

"Yeah Lucy They Left With Gray And Erza For A Mission Because You weren't Here" Mira Said

"Oh Ok" Lucy Said a Little disappointed that they left without her

"Well Im Going To Get a job Since I owe Rent Next Week Lucy said in a gloomy way Walking Up towards the job board

"Lets see This One Looks Fine:

**Find The Sacred Jewel**

**Please help us find the Sacred Stone Lost In MT Higurashi **

**Reward: **

**100,000 Jewel + A Free Feast in Your honor**

"Hey Mira Im Going to take this job" Lucy Said in a sing song tone

"Can I see It" Mira Asks in a Curious voice and Lucy gives her the request

"Ok Thank You and good luck on your mission Lucy" Mira Said

"Ok Thanks I will" Lucy Said Running Out Of The Guild

(**MT Higurashi Shrine)**

Lucy Arrived at the shrine and was greeted by the shrine keeper.

"Hello Young Lady Are you the Mage from Fairy Tail?" the shrine keeper asked

"Yeah I am" Lucy said Showing her Guild Insignia

"Good Because We Need That Stone Back" The Shrine Keeper Said

"Why Is It Lost In Mount Higurashi?" Lucy Asked

"Because Some Thieves Stole It And That Stone is What Keeps the volcano from Eruption so that's why we need it back Urgently." Said the shrine keeper in a worried voice

"Ok I will get it…WAIT WHAT Theves You Didn't Mention Theves in The Job Request!" Lucy Said In a Scared Voice

"I Know That's Why I Added an Aditional 200,000 jewel to my Request" The Shrine Keeper said

"300,000 JEWEL!" Lucy Said In complete shock

"_Maybe I Should Take This Job I could Pay My Rent For almost 5 months HeHe" Lucy thought Smartly_

"OK Where Do I Have To Go?"Lucy Asked

"So Your Taking The Job?" The Shrine Keeper Asked Hopefully

"Yes I Am" Lucy Said In A Confident Voice

"Excelent, You Have To Go Up the Path Behind the Shrine and it will take you directly to MT Higurashi" The Shrine Keeper Said

"OK Perfect I Will Be Leaving Now" Lucy Said

(**Timeskip: Mt Higurashi Top**)

"Wow That Was A Long Walk" Lucy Said

"I Guess I Should Get Going And Find The Stone" Lucy Said

After Hours Of What Seemed she would never find anything She Finaly Found…

**(Timeskip:Next Day Back At The Guild)**

"WE'RE BACK!" Yelled Natsu as he entered the guild

He Was Greeted with HI's And Hey's and he went to our favorite white haired bar tender

"Hey Mira" Natsu Says Happily

"Hi Natsu!" Mira Says Back

Have You Seen Lucy?" Asked Natsu

"Yeah I didn't see her yesterday" Gray Said

"Yes Actually She left For Job Yesterday" Mira Says

"She Left For A Job Alone! Why?!" Natsu Asked Worried

"Yeah Why did she go alone?!" Gray Asked

"She Said That She Needed Money For Her rent and You Left Wihout her" Mira Told Him

"Oh What job did she take then?" Natsu asked Nicely

"To Find A Sacred Stone On MT Higurashi "Mira Answered

"Oh Ok I Guess Its Ok Then" Natsu Said

"Yeah I Guess" gray said Clearly Worried

**(****Flashback: Yesterday MT Higurashi)**

"Gasp" So Many Thieves I Cant Possibly win" Lucy Said In Fear

When She Was Going To Run Away She Tripped on a rock and all the bandits heard her

"Look what we Got here boys A Pretty Little Girl Lets Get her Boys She'll take a hefty price in the market

"Market?! OH HECK NO! Im Not Something You Can Sell" Lucy Said Taking out a Golden Key

"Open Gate Of The Golden Bull, Taurus!" Lucy Said and Taurus Appeared

"May I Say Miss Lucy You Have Such A Smooooth body" Taurus Said making Lucy Sweatdrop

"Please Taurus help me beat these guys they want to kidnap me to sell me!" Lucy Said

(**A/N Its My First time Writing A Battle scene So Sorry If Its not very Good)**

"Of Couuuuurse Mis Lucy" Taurus said

"Heh little Girls putting up a fight huh lets get her boys might as well have a little fun wither befor selling her" The Boss Said

One of the thieves used fire magic which Taurus absorbed into his axe and used it against them

Fire Axe He Yelled and knocked out a few bandits but then got hit and disappeared.

"Oh No Taurus!" Yelled Lucy And Took out another golden key

"Open Gate Of The Lion,Loke!" Lucy said And Loke appeared

"Your Handsome prince has arrived" Loke Said

"Loke Please help me im going after the Boss take care of these for me" Lucy Says Running After The Boss

"Ok Lucy!" Loke Says While Fighting some of the thieves

Lucy Starts Running After The Boss And The Boss Finally Stops And Lucy Takes Out Her WhipTo Fight The Man

"It's a dead End no where to run now"Lucy Said in a Fake confident voice

"I would say the same to you girl" with that they start fighting lucy starts hitting him with her whip and he finally gets behind her and restrains her.

"I Got you know girl" The Boss Said with a smirk

"Now Im Going to Have a little fun with you before I sell Ya"

"_No Is He…Is he going To Rape Me?!Lucy Thought with fear_

**NOO! **Please don'tPlease Don't!" Lucy Cried She Felt So powerless She felt weaker than She had ever before.

"SHUT UPP" With That he covered her mouth and took her to a cave deep in the mountain of the volcano.

"This is the perfect Place Now Lets Have some fun with that he lowered his zipper and was about to do his deed until he heard a giant roar deeper inside the cave

"**ROAARRRR WHO DARES ENTER MY DOMAIN!" **Roared a Big shadow that came from the back part of the cave with that he let go of our favorite blond and started running away and unnoticed by him dropped the Sacred Stone

"***SNIFF* Who IS Still There" The shadow asked**

Lucy Was Scared out of her mind she thought she was going to be eaten when she saw what the shadow was it was a large dragon!

The Dragon was a mesmerizing Gold color with aqua blue eyes and a mark on its forehead that seemed to represent a star

Lucy started struggling when she saw its claw moving closer to her until the dragon said in a very feminine voice **"do not worry I will not harm you" **The dragon then released lucy and lucy asked her:

"Why Did You Save Me?" Lucy Asked in a curious Voice

"**For 2 Reasons Child 1****st**** I was not going to let that man have his way with an innocent girl like you and 2****nd**** You have all the quality's to learn my Dragon slayer magic."**

"HUH, Me? Why do I have all the quality's to become your dragon slayer?" Lucy asked

"**Because I sense You use Celestial spirit magic** **and I am Celestine The dragon of the stars"**

"Oh I see"Was Lucys Smart Answer

"**So Do You Want To Learn My Dragon Slayer Magic?"Celestine Asked**

"How Long Will My Training Last? Lucy Asked

"**It Depends On Your Latent Ability To Learn my magic But Sice you seem Fairly smart and already know the basics of magic power then I estimate 2-3 Months" Celestine Said**

"Then I accept to learn your dragon slayer magic" Lucy Said Confidently

"**Very Well Child BUT I warn You You May not leave here until you finish mastering Star DragonSlayer Magic And you can not tell your guild you are training with me" Celestine Said Seriously**

"I Understand Please Teach me" Lucy Said

"**Very Well Child What Is your name**? Celestine asked

"Lucy Heartfilia" Lucy answered

TBC

**A/N I Hope It Wasn't too bad I Finished at 1:00 am and I put a lot of work into it So Please Like And Review And Flames are welcome I use flames to see what I did wrong and try to fix it Thank For reading ;)**


	2. Training Begins

The Star Dragonslayer

**Hey^^ Guys Im Just Gonna Mention Somethings That I Forgot To Mention In The Last Chapter The Off The Story Takes Place Right After Lucy Saves Loke From Dissapearing So Basically Just Before "The Tower Of Heaven Ark". Also Celestine Told Lucy She Could Not tell Her Guild Before She Learns dragonslayer Magic So she could not leave and then come back again She Had To Stay. Well Enough of that on to the next Chappie;)**

~Last Time~

"_Then I Accept To Learn Your Dragon Slayer Magic"Lucy Said Confidently_

"_**Very Well Child BUT I Warn You You May Not Leave Here Until You Finish Mastering Star Dragon Slayer Magic And You Can Not Tell Your Guild You Are Training With Me" Celestine Said**_

"_I Understand Please Teach Me" Lucy Said_

"_**Very Well Child What Is Your Name?"Celestine Asked**_

"_Lucy Heartfilia"Lucy Answered_

Chapter 2: Training Begins

_(Timeskip 1 Month Later)_

*Pant**Pant* "Just A Bit More And I"ll Be able to do it correctly" Lucy Said Panting Heavily,it had been a full month sice lucy started her training with Celestine and It Was going pretty Had Started the first 2 weeks increasing her magic power that she had Increased it so much that she could summon 3 celestial spirits and not be was currently working on How To Consume "Stars".

(Flashback 1 Week Ago)

_**Now Lucy Dear the basics of Star Dragonslayer magic is the same as any other dragon slayer magic**__. Celestine Said Seriously_

_Oh You Mean Like What they Can eat to Make There Powers Stronger and al Right Said in a manner a factly voice_

"_**Yes How Did You Know That**__?"Celestine Said Curiously_

"_Because My Best Friend Is a Dragonslayer too" Lucy Said _

"_**Really, Who trained him**__"Celestine Asked Her Daughter Yet again Perplexed_

"_He Told Me It Was A Fire Dragon Named Igneel Mother"Lucy Responded _

"_**Really Igneel Trained Him Then That Makes Him Your Cousin Of Sorts!"**__ Celestine Said excitedly_

"_EHHHHHH,Natsu My Cousin Why?"Lucy asked veryy Curious _

"_**Because Igneel Is My Older Brother And Since You're my Beloved Daughter Now That Makes You His Cousin" **__Celestine said Like It Was the most Obvious Thing in The world Which Made Lucy Sweatdrop_

"_Oh…WAIT do You know where Igneel Is, Mother?"Lucy Asked hoping to tell a certain pink (ehm Salmon) Haired Boy his whereabouts. _

"_**Im Afraid Not He just Disappeared 7 Years ago without a word"Celestine said sadly**_

_Lucy Hoping to get her mother smind off it asked _

"_What Was It you were telling me about the basic dragonslayer magic"Lucy Asked_

"_**Oh Right We Star Dragons Eat The plasma In the ethernano particules that are all around us since stars are made of plasma its basically the same,its Complicated because you need to separate the plasma from the ethernano because if not it can be very VERY poisonous even deadly" Celestine Said in a dead serious tone**_

"_I See Can I have a Demonstration?Lucy asked determined _

'_**Very Well Dear"**__Celestine Said taking a deep breath and lucy watches in amazement as the air turns a light gold color and she started inhaling it and finally she yelled_

_**Star Dragons Roar**__!Celestine yelles and thousands of mini stars__**(A/N Like The Urano Metria Stars)**__Start hitting a nearby rock in a stream of light and the rock was completely destroyed_

"_Woah" lucy stares in complete shock._

_Then Celestine decides to make a little bet_

"_**Hey Sweety I'll tell you what if you master this in 2 weeks I'll get you a present that im sure you'll love."Celestine said with a smirk**_

_YOUR ON!Lucy said in a very natsuish way_

_(_Present Time Guild Hall_)_

Everybody was worried sick about lucy, she left on a 2 day mission and a whole month had passed and she still hasn't returned. The People who were most worried were the members of team natsu.

"I Hope Lucy's Ok" Happy Said Sadly

"Yeah Why Won't Master Let Us Go Out And Look For Her!" Natsu Said Angered and Worried

"You Heard What Master Said Natsu We Have To Have Faith That Lucy Will Come Back Any Day Now Right Erza?" Gray Said Calmly Though He's Just As Worried About Lucy As Natsu Is

"Actually I Agree With Natsu We Should Go look for Lucy" Erza Said Determined

"So Were Disobeying Master And Going To Look For Lucy huh I Guess We Should Ask Mira How To Get To Higurashi Shrine" Gray Said Casually

"OHH YEAHHH IT WAS ABOUT TIME!" Natsu Said relived and exited that they where finally going after Lucy

"Do You Have To Be So Loud" Gray Asked Annoyed

"What Was That Droopy Eyes!"Natsu Said

"You Heard Me Squinty Eyes!"Gray Replied

"You Wanna Have a Go Snow Princess!" Natsu asked daringly

"You Bet Flame-Brain!"Gray Replied Crashing His Forehead With Natsu's

"NATSU,GRAY ARE YOU TWO FIGHTING" Erza asked with a demonic aura around her

"No Ma'am How Could We Fight We're Best Friends Right Natsu" Gray Replied Quickly, Clearly Scared

"AYE" Natsu Replied Imitating The little Blue Exceed Quickly Hugging Gray

"Good, Now Wait Here While I ask Mirajane Where Mt Higurashi is" Erza Said as She Left, And Natsu started bickering with gray until erza got back

"I Got The Directions We Leave In An Hour DON'T Be late or else"Erza Said With A Cold Glare

"Yes Ma'am"Gray And Natsu Said Simultaneously

(Timeskip Mt Higurashi Natsu and CO.)

Team Natsu Arrives at Mt Higurashi Shrine And Are Greeted by an old shrine keeper

"Hello there can I help you?" The Shrine Keeper asked with a smile

"Yes Actually We Are Wizards From Fairy Tail And we where wondering if you have seen one of our team mates she took a job a month ago and hasn't returned"erza explained

"Ah yes the blond haired girl am I right" The Shrine keeper said

"Yes That's Her Do You Know Where She Is" Natsu Then asked

"No Im Afraid Not She Left to get The Stone A Month Ago and Hasn't come back she probably got kidnapped or worse by all the bandits"The Shrine keeper said sadly

"WHAT, BANDITS WHAT WAS LUCY THINKING DOING THIS JOB ALONE!"Natsu Said Furiously

"YEAH WHAT THE HELL WAS SHE THINKING GAH LUCY WHY DID YOU ACCEPT" Gray Said Angry too

"Can You Please tell us where she went" Erza Asked Desperately

"She Went On The Path Behind The shrine" As soon as those words left his mouth natsu was already out the door I search of lucy

"Oi, Wait Up Natsu!" Gray Said Running after Him

"Thank You For The Information" Erza Told The Shrine keeper and went after them

(With Lucy Same Time)

"*SLURPPPPP*" Lucy Said As A Faint Silver Colored Substance Could Be Seen Entering Her Mouth

"Star Dragons Roar!" Lucy Yelling And A Large Stream Of Light And Stars Shot Out Of Lucy's Mouth and Completely Vaporized A Nearby Boulder

"YESSSS I FINALLY GOT IT DOWN!"Lucy Yelled In Excitement Unnoticed By Her Her Ribbon Fell Off

"Now I Can Brag to Celestine And She Has To Give Me A Present HiHi"Lucy Said Excitedly

"*SNIFF* I Smell Natsu's Coming I Guess They Finally Came To Look For Me But I Cant Let Them See Me Until I Finish Training Is Done." Lucy Said Sadly At That moment Celestine Showed Up

"**Child I Smell Humans And One Of Them Has Igneel's Scent Are Those Your Friends?"**Celestine asked With Curiosity in her voice

"Yeah But I Cant Let Them See Me Can I Mother" Lucy Asked Sadly

"**I'm Afraid Not Child But I See You Mastered Consuming The Plasma And the Star Dragons Roar I'm Proud Of You"** Celestine Said With a Proud Voice

"Yes Mother I Finally Got It And You Remember About are Bet Don't you" Lucy Said With A Toothy Grin since She Started Her Dragon Slayer Training She Took On Many Traits Of A Dragon So naturally her k-9's grew A bit

"Yes Of Course For Now However I Will Put A Barrier so Your Friends can not Find Us" Celestine said and Shortly after a Barrier appeared In Front of the cave

(With Natsu Same Time)

"Gah This Place is So Huge We'll Never Never Find Lucy" Happy Said Exhausted at That Very Moment Natsu Started smelling Lucy

"I Smell Lucy!" Natsu Said Running After Her Scent After 15 Minutes of Running They Finally Found Lucy's Ribbon Trapped In-between two rocks

"This Is Lucy's Ribbon" Erza Said

"But Where's Lucy?"Gray Asked

"I Don't Smell Her Anywhere Anymore Its Like She Disappeared" Natsu Said Sadly

"We Can not Give Up We Must Keep Searching" Erza Said In her Confident way

"Yeah Lets Keep Searching" Gray Said

"Aye" Said Our Favorite Blue Exceed

(With Lucy)

"That Was Too Close They Almost saw Me, Still It Was Good To see them Again its Gonna Be A While Before I see Them Again" Lucy Said

"**Was That Igneel's Son Sweetie?" **Celestine asked Curiously

"Yes The Pink(Ehm Salmon) Haired One" Lucy Said Sadly Than She Heard A Snicker

"Whats So Funny!?"Lucy Asked

"**SOO Is He Your Mate Or Is It The Black Haired Boy"** Celestine Said With a Smirk as Lucy's Face Went Red As A Tomato

"WHA-What No You Got It All Wrong Natsu's My Best Friend And Gray's My Teammate I Don't Like Them!" Lucy Said With a Blush Even Though It Was True She Did Find Them both Attractive But She Didn't Have Feeling For Them Did she? She Blushed even Harder

"**Umhum Whatever you Say Child" **Celestine Said With A Smirk

(With Team Natsu)

"Gah Lucy's Scent Completely Disappeared" Natsu Clearly Frustrated

"Yeah Its Like She Was Wiped off The Planet" Happy Said on The Verge Of Tears

"Maybe We Should Go Somewhere else And look she's Obviously Not Here" Gray Said Sadly

"Yes Lets Go Search For Her In Another Place She Not Here" Titania Said Stating The Obvious

"*SNIFF* Wait I Smell Something…And It Smells Like Lucy"Natsu Said Enthusiastically Running Towards The Sent

"Let's Go! Happy said

"Yeah" Gray Said Running After Natsu

"Hurry Faster!" Titania Said

(With Lucy)

"No There Coming Towards Us" Lucy Said

"**Yes We Must Leave Here Leave Your Whip to Make Them Think You where here while we escape"** Celestine Said In A Hurried Voice

"Yes Mama" Lucy Said Leaving Her Whip And Getting On Celestine's back And Flying Away Through The Back of The Cave

(With Natsu)

"Here!" Natsu Said After Finally Finding The Cave Lucy was In A Few minutes Ago

"Wow, What a Dingy Cave What would Lucy Be Doing In a Place This?" Erza Said

"It smells Like Like…"Natsu Said With An Angered

"Like what?" Gray Asked Worriedly

"It Smell Like…Lucy's Blood!" Natsu Said With A Vein Popping Out Of His Forehead

"WHATTTTT!"They All Yelled and ran deeper into the cave

As They Where Running They Found Lucy's Whip And Thye The Sacred Stone

"This Is What Lucys Mission Was She Found it But Why did She Leave it?" Gray Said

"Theres Another Persons Scent Here Two A Man's" Natsu Said

"Hey Gray,Natsu are you Looking For Lucy Two" A Familiar Voice Said At The Group

"Loke It's You, Do you know where Lucy Is This Cave Reeks of Her Blood" Natsu Asked Hopefully

"I Was Going To Ask You that Im In This World With My Own Magic power Lucy Summoned Me when she Was Fighting Against The Bandits And she Went After The Boss I Few Minutes Later I Hear a scream And Lucys Gone Like She Disappeared into thin air" Loke Explained

"So Not Even Her Celestial Spirits Know Where She is Then That Only Means one Thing She Was Taken Against Her Will" Erza analyzed

"We Should go To The Guild And review Places To Look For Lucy" Gray Said

"Yes I Agree With Gray" Erza Said

"Noo Wayyyy im Gonna Keep Looking For Lucy!" Natsu Said And Left Running With Happy

"_That idiot he's Gonna Get killed By erza When He Gets Back"_ Gray Thought sweatdropping

(With Lucy)

"Mother, You Came back" Lucy Said Happily

"**Yes Child I Brought You Your present" **Celestine said Smirking as She Took Out a Gold With White egg

"IS THIS WHAT I THINK IT IS!" Lucy Said Excitedly

"**Yes It Is It Is you Very Own Exceed Egg"**Celestine Replied

"THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU" Lucy Said Exitedly

"LUCYYYYYYY" A Mysterious Voice Said And As Lucy Went to Look She Was Shocked to see

"No It Cant Be…" Lucy Said Shocked

TBC

**HEHE Cliffhanger I Didn't Expect to have soo many follows in such a short time Im really Happy Thank you Soo Much Im Still Not Decided On The Pairing soo I Might do a Poll on it But For Now Like Follow And Review Until The Next Time **_**BYE **___


	3. The Return

The Star DragonSlayer

**Yo Guys Its Been A While So About Thanks For following My Story and I just Have Made a Temporary Decision About The Pairing and Its Going To Be…NaLu I Just Love NaLu Soo Much And I Thought Bout It For A While And This Was My Desition It Is Still Temporary so Don't Lose Hope yet GraLu Fans ^_^ And Also Celestine's Barrier Had A Time Shifting Property Like The Celestial Spirit World Except It's the Opposite In The Barrier 3 Years Is The Equivalent Of 3 Month's In Earthland. Another thing For Those of you that are starting Fairy Tail An Exceed Is A Talking Flying Cat Which is explained In The "Edolas Ark" Soo That's Pretty Much It Soo Anyway On to The Story^^**

**~Last Time~**

"_Mother You Came Back!" Lucy Said Exitedly_

"_**Yes Child I Brought You Your Present"**__Celestine Said Smirking as she took out a gold With white egg_

"_IS THIS WHAT I THINK IT IS!"____Lucy Said Excitedly _

"_**Yes It Is Your Very Own Exceed Egg"**__Celestine Replied_

"_THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU" Lucy Said Excitedly_

"_LUCYYYYYYY"A Mysterious Voice and as lucy turns around to look she was shocked to see_

"_No it cant be…"Lucy Said Shocked_

Chapter 3:The Return

_(A Few Minutes Later)_

How Did You Get Here, Why Are You Here? Lucy Asked With A Sad Tone

"Well I Smelled A Strange Scent Along With Yours So I Came To Look For You And I Found Your Scent and Followed It and I Found You Here" Natsu Explained

"Aye I Missed You Lucy" Happy Said With Tears In His Eye's

"I Missed You Too Lucy"Natsu Said Hugging Lucy Along With Happy

"I Missed You Guys Too A Lot You Know"Lucy Said Blushing A Little At Natsu's Touch

"_**And She Said He Wasn't Her Mate, And How Did He Break The Barrier I Put Up?"**_Celestine Thought Smirking

"**Ehem Who Might You Be?"**Celestine Askedand Natsu Looked Startled For A Moment But Then Looked Back and Saw a Dragon

"A-a-a A Dragon!" Natsu Said Excitedly

"**Yes And I Assume Your Igneels Son Based On Your Scent"**Celestine Said

"Yes…Wait You Know Igneel!?Natsu Said Looking At Celestine

"**Well Of Course Do You Think I Would Not Know My Own Brother"**Celestine Said Like It Is The Most Obvious Thing In The world Making Lucy,Natsu and Happy Sweatdrop

"Your Brother Than You're my aunt then, What's Your Name Auntie" Natsu Said Happily

"**Celestine And As You Know This Is My Daughter Lucy" Celestine Said Gesturing to Lucy**

"Well Yeah She's My Mother But I'll Explain The Detail's Anyways" Lucy Said with That She Started Explaining Everything That Happened On Her Mission And Saw A Vein Bulge On His Forehead

"That Bastard Was Going To Do THAT To You" Natsu Said Furious

"But Natsu The Important Thing Is That He Couldn't Do it And Im Fine I've Been Training With Celestine To Become Stronger Soo You Wont Have To Save Me all The Time" Lucy Said Depressed Remembering The Dream She Had The Day She Took The Mission

Natsu On The Other Hand Was sort of Sad Because He Actually Liked Saving Lucy

"Soo You've Been learning Dragon Slayer Magic what Kind" Natsu Asked Curiously, The Idea Of Lucy Being A Dragon slayer Really Made Him Feel Happy

"Star Dragon Slayer Magic And I'm Getting Very Good" Lucy Said With a Toothy Grin That Left Natsu Blushing With His Jaw Open

"Luce Your K-9's Grew Out" Natsu Said Blushing, Lucy As a Dragon Slayer Is Something he Could Get Use To

"Natsu do You Have a Fever"Lucy asked Natsu Innocently

"**Anyway Nephew I Have To Start Training Lucy I Will Give You Choice You Can Stay Here With Lucy OR You Go Back to Your Guild Until Lucy Finishes Her Training" Celestine Said Seriously**

"Let Me Think About It For A Minute." Natsu Said

"_If I Stay I Can Stay With Lucy But Everyone Will Worry About Me And Erza Will Probably Kill Me If I Go Back Now"Natsu Said With A Gulp_

"I'll Stay Here With Luce" Natsu Said

"Happy I'm Going To Give You A Special Mission" Natsu Said To Happy

"Aye,What Is It Natsu" Happy asked

"I Need You To Go To The Guild And Tell Them I Disappeared"Natsu Said

"WHAT WHY WOULD YOU WANT ME TO TELL THEM THAT AND IF I DO I WONT BA ABLE TO COME BACK HERE"Happy Said Almost Crying

"I Know But You Have To Be Strong And I Want to Tell Them That Soo They Won't Suspect That I'm With Lucy"Natsu Said

"Fine BUT You Have To Make Up For The Time were Going To Be Apart You Too Lucy"Happy Said Flying Away

"**Very Well Child And Nephew I Have A Few Conditions For You Two" **Celestine Said And Natsu And Lucy Looked At Her Curiously

"**1****st ****Nephew NO Interrupting Lucys Training Under Any Circumstance 2****nd**** Child No Lollygagging Or Starring At Natsu On Training 3****rd**** No Baby Making Until Mating Season**" Celestine Said Smirking As She Saw Natsu And Lucy Both Blushing Madly At The Last One

B-b-but I Don't Like Natsu Like That what are You Thinking Mom!"Lucy Said Blushing 50 Shades Of red

"Y-Yeah what Are You Thinking Auntie" Natsu Said Blushing Just As much As Lucy He Didn't Have Feelings For Lucy, did he? He Blushed Harder

"**UmHm If You Say So" Celestine Said With A Face Only Described As a Teasing Face**

"a-a-anyways Lets Get Back To Training"Lucy Said Trying To Keep Her Blush Down

"Ohh I Want To Help Can I Auntie"Natsu Said In A Childish Voice That Made Them Both sweatdrop

"_He Can Be So Childish But Its Still Cute…Wait What I Just Thought Natsu Was Cute No No He's My Teammate I Cant Fall For Him"Lucy Thought_

"**Very Well But Only What I Tell You To Do" Celestine Said**

"**Now Lucy I Want You To Practice The Star Dragon's Roar, Natsu Crash Your Fire Dragon's Roar To See How Much her Roar Holds Up To Yours" Celestine Commanded**

With That Lucy Started Getting Into Position and Natsu Did The Same

Star Dragons Roar!"Lucy Yelled

Fire Dragons Roar!"Natsu Yelled

As Soon as There Attacks Clashed There Was A Huge Explosion And The Massive Shockwave Produced Made Many Of The Trees Nearby Fall

"_**Wow Her Power Is Amazing And She Hasn't Even Eaten Plasma Impressive I Would Say They're evenly Matched In The Roar"Celestine Thought Proudly**_

"**Well Lucy That Was Impressive And You didn't even 'Eat' To Make Stronger I'd Say Your Evenly Matched"Celestine Said **

"Wow Lucy You Might Actually Get Stronger Than Erza" Natsu Said

"**Well It Seem's You've Got The Roar Down Let's Go On To The next Step"Celestine Said **

**(At The Guild)**

"Oh Just Wait Until Natsu Gets Back I'll Teach Him Not To Follow My Orders" Erza Said With A Demonic Aura Around Her At That Very Moment The Guild Doors Flew Open And Happy Came In With Tears In His Eyes

"Natsu Vanished And I Cant Find Him Happy Said 'Crying'

"What Do You Mean Vanished?!" Gray Asked

"We Where In The Forest When Natsu Said He Smelled Something Weird And Started Running Faster And Then Out Of nowhere He Vanished into Thin air" Happy Said Sobbing

"Into Thin Air But How Is That Possible"Gray Said Perplexed

"We Must Go Search For Them Now Natsu AND Lucy Are Missing" Erza Said

"Yes Happy Take Us To Where Natsu Disappeared"Erza Said

"_I'll Just Take Them To The Forrest Near Higurashi Shrine Its In The Opposite Way Of Where Natsu And Lucy Are" Happy Thought_

"Aye Erza,Gray Follow Me"Happy Said

(Timeskip 2 Month's Later)

(At The Guild)

It's Been 3 Month's That Lucy Disappeared And 2 Month's Since Natsu Disappeared And Everybody Is Worried Sick Gray, Happy And Erza Go Out Daily To Look For Them But No Avail They Both Apparently Vanished Into Thin Air

"Well I Suppose We Should Head Out we Have To Pay Lucy's Rent This Week Again" Gray Said

"Yes Lets Take A Job I Could use the extra money" Erza Said

"Well Lets Go" Gray Said Taking a Job And Running Out The Door

(With Natsu And Lucy)

"Ngh…Huh What's Going On" Lucy Said as she woke up with Her Beautiful Long Blond Hair Falling Over Her Face Looking Around And Finding Herself In A Completely Different From Where She Was Last Night The She Saw Natsu

"Natsu, Wake Up Natsu Where Are we?"Lucy Asked Natsu

"Ngh… Lucy I Don't Know And Where Is Auntie?" Natsu Asked Lucy

"I Don't Know, You Don't Think She Left Me Alone Do You" Lucy Said With Tears In Her Eyes

"I Don't Know Lucy I Don't smell Her Anymore"Natsu Said Sadly As Lucy Started Crying And at That Moment They Heard A Crack And The Looked Towards the Exceed Egg And Saw A Crack

"It's Hatching Natsu I Can't Belive It Our Baby's Hatching"Lucy Said And Then She Started Blushing Because Of what She said

"O-o-our Baby Luce Well Yeah I Guess Since We've Been Taking Care of it Since Celestine Gave It To You"Natsu Said Blushing And Fidgeting With His Fingers

And With That A Little Exceed Was Hatched It Was A Cute Female Cat With Golden Fur And A Regular sized White Patch On Her Chest And Sky Blue Eyes And She Looked Like She Was Thinking

At That Very Moment The Newborn Exceed Was Seeing All Sorts Of Images In Her Head

"Hey Luce She Looks scared"Natsu Said Worried

"Yeah I Know, Are You Ok Little One"Lucy Asked In A Caring Voice

Then The Exceeds Eyes Turned Back To Normal And Looked To Lucy And Natsu And Said

"Mama Papa"The Exceed Said

"Hello My Name Is Natsu And This Is Lucy And We're Your Parents"Natsu Said With A Grin

"I Think Im Going To Name You Celeste" Lucy Said Happily

(Hours Later)

"Natsu Celestine Left Me And She Didn't Even Say Goodbye" Lucy Said Sobbing

Natsu Just Looked At Her With Sad Eyes. He Remembered How He Felt when Igneel Left him so he went and hugged her

"Lucy I Think We Should Go Back To The Guild Now" Natsu Said Sadly

"NOOO WE HAVE TO LOOK FOR HER!"Lucy Said Wailing

"I'm Sorry Lucy But We Have To Go Back To The Guild We WILL Keep Seaching I Will Help You Ok"Natsu Said Kindly Grinning At Lucy

"Ok I Guess You're Right"Lucy Said Sniffling With That She Grabbed Celeste And The Rest Of Her Stuff And Set Off For Magnolia

(Timeskip 3 Days Later)

As Soon As They Arrive At Magnolia They Went Straight To Lucy's Apartment To See That All Her Stuff Was Still There

"Why Is All My Stuff Here I Haven't Payed Rent In Three Months"Lucy Said Curious Yet Relieved Her Stuff Wasn't Thrown Away

"Yeah Well, Whatever Lets Go To The Guild To Let Everybody Were Ok" Natsu Said

"Yeah I Bet Everyone Was Worried Sick 'Bout Us" Lucy Said as she Grabbed Celeste And Ran Out With Natsu

As They Stood In Front Of The Guild Doors They Noted That The Guild Hall Was almost Finished They Both Looked At Each Other And Grinned They kicked The Doors And They Flew Open

"Hey Guys We're Back"They Yelled Simultaneously

Everyone Looked At Them Shocked But Then Started Cheering As They Recognized Natsu And Lucy

"Welcome Back Guys What Happened to You Why Did You Leave And Why Do You Look Older Its only Been 3 Month's" Mira Asked Almost Crying

"Well You Might Wanna Get Comfortable" Lucy Said as She Started Telling Them About Her Mission Except About Learning DragonSlayer Magic For Now.

"So why Was Natsu With You" Mira Asked

"Because Natsu Was The One Who Found Me When I Was In A Barrier My Master Placed For Enhancing My Training Time and Then The Idiot Steped In And We Could Not Get Out" Lucy Said And Natsu Was About To Protest About Being Called An Idiot But Lucy Kicked Him Sending Him Flying Out The Guild Earning Gasps And Stares From Her Fellow Guildmates

"S-So You've Started Training"Mira Asked Pretending Not Having Seen That"

"Yeah And I've Gotten Pretty Strong Too"Lucy Said Grinning Her Toothy Grin

"*Gasp*Lucy Your Teeth" Mira Said Shocked

"_Damn I Forgot About My Dragonslayer Changes"_ Lucy Thought

"Oh That Was A Side Affect Of My Training" Lucy Said Honestly

"What Did You Train On? Mira Asked Curiously

"A New Magic And You'll Find Out Which when I Fight Someone I'm Waiting For"Lucy said

"So You Don't Use Celestial Spirits Anymore" Mira asked Sadly

"NOO I Do Look"Lucy Said AS She Took Out A Gold Key

"Open,Gate Of The Maiden Virgo!"Lucy Yelled And The Pink Haired Maid Came

"You Called Princess"Virgo Said

"Yeah I Was Wondering If You Could Go To My Apartment To Clean Because I Haven't Been There In Over 3 Month's" Lucy explained

"As You Wish Princess" With That Virgo Left

"Oh I See"Mira Said And As She Did She Noticed The Cute Ball of Golden Hair

And As Mira Asked That Natsu Came Through The Guild Doors With An Angry Face

"What The Hell Was That For Luce" Natsu Exclaimed

"Can I Talk To You For A Minute, Alone"Lucy Told Natsu

"You Where About To Let The Secret Of Me Being A Dragon Slayer Go Down The Drain Natsu, I want To Show The Guild When I Fight Against Erza To See How Much Stronger I've Gotten" Lucy Explained

Natsu Just let out a slight Oh And Nodded

As They Went Back To Mira She Stare's At Them And Then Asked

"who Is That You Got There Lucy?"Mira Asked

"Oh Right This Is Celeste I Found Her Egg when I Was Training And Now she's My Best Friend" Lucy Said Hugging Celeste

"Lu-Lucy Cant Breath" Celeste Said Turning Blue

"Oh Sorry Hehe"Lucy said

"anyways Im Celeste Nice To Meet You"Celeste Said Greeting Mira

"Why Hello There Im Mirajane Nice To Meet You Two"Mira Said Sweetly

And At That Very Moment The Guild Doors Swing Open Reveling The Incomplete Team Natsu

Lucy Was The First To Speak

"Hey Guy's I Missed You"Lucy said Running To Them

"L-Lucy , Natsu Your Back" Erza Said Clearly Happy

"Lucy Hi um What Happened To You"Gray Asked

"Well Sit Down Im Gonna Explain Again"Lucy Said

With That Lucy Explained Everything Again

"That's Pretty Much It I Guess"Lucy Said

"So You Learned A New Type Of Magic" Erza Said

"Yeah And I Want To see How I Hold Up So What Im Saying Is I Want To Fight You Erza" Lucy Said Confidently

The Whole Guild Went Silent So Silent You Could Hear A Pin Drop

"WHATTTTTTTTTTTTT!" Everybody Except Natsu Yelled

"Very Well I Accept Your Challenge, But I Will NOT Hold Back Am I Clear" Erza Said

"As You Wish"Lucy Answered And With That They Went outside And Everyone Followed Wanting To See The Fight

TBC

**Sorry Guys I Took Soo Long To Update I've Been Super Busy With Exams This Week Sorry If It's Not My Best Oh Well About The Pairings Remember It's Going To Be NaLu But I Can Still Change Your Mind Bout It Well I Will Try To Update 1 Time A week. Well TTYL Until The Next Time BYE**


	4. This Is NOT an Update

**This Is Not A New Chapter**

**Hey^^ Guys Im Sorry I haven't updated in so long but I've Been sick for a while and I haven't really had any good ideas I would really appreciate it if you could find it in your heart to forgive me T_T**

**Oh and I'll be accepting suggestions for my new chapters ill be happy to accept them if you do have any suggestions you can PM them to me anytime K :P**

**Well that's all I have to say and if I get up to 50 Favorites and Followers I promise ill update once every two Weeks Mkay xD Well that's all my peeps Until the next time :D**

**(Re-Written Due to Excessive Typos)**

**Sincerely:**

**XXo-Gray-Kun-oXX **


	5. Lucy vs Erza Part 1

The Star DragonSlayer

**Yo guys sorry it took me soooo long to update but I've had a mayor case of writers block and to top it all of I've been sick but I'm all cured now but anyways this idea for the following two chapters came to me from reading another fanfic. I would also like to thank all of you followers and reviewers you guys make my day :)**

**Also Sorry if I made Gray and Natsu are a bit OOC in this chapter but I couldn't help myself **

**Anyways consider this a slightly late Christmas Present from me to you ^_^**

**Sorry for the short authors note this time but on to the story.**

**Disclaimer: I do **_**not**_** own Fairy Tail, Mashima-Sensei Does (Unfortunally)**

**Chapter 4: Erza Vs. Lucy Part 1**

**~Last Time~**

"_So you learned a new type of magic"Erza Asked_

"_Yeah and I want to see how I hold up so I guess what im saying is I want to fight you erza"Lucy Said Confidently_

_The whole guild went silent, so silent you could hear a pin drop_

"_WHATTTTTTTTTTTTT" everybody except Natsu yelled_

"_Very well I accept your challenge, but I will NOT hold back am I clear" Erza said_

"_As You Wish"Lucy answered and with that they went outside and everyone followed wanting to see the fight_

(Present Time)

As Lucy and Erza made their way to the area behind the guild which was next to the seashore and everybody followed with angst.

Everybody was whispering amongst themselves in anticipation towards the scene that was before them, Erza Scarlet the strongest female member in the guild, And Lucy the newest member in the guild going head to head in a fight this was something nobody wanted to miss.

As soon as everybody was outside master came in the area and stated the rules.

Here are the rules you may not aim to kill, or aim to cripple, or aim to cause permanent damage you got that brats." Makarov said to the two ladies in the ring signaling them to step forward.

"I hope your ready Lucy." Erza Stated," Cause I'm not holding back." Erza then shot lucy a look that seemed to scare most of there guildmates.

"Of course Erza." Lucy looked her straight in the eye "You might just be surprised". And with that Master told them to start the fight.

With that Lucy started pulling out her keys. "Open Gate Of The Golden Bull,Taurus!" Lucy shouted and as soon as the light faded there stood a the lecherous bull with hearts in his eyes. "Mooo Miss Lucy would you please give me a smooooch." Taurus said and lucy quickly responded. "Stop being such a perv and start fighting already."Lucy told him and as soon as she did Taurus was looking at Erza seriously.

"You might have a smooooth body yourself, but I wont go easy on you." Taurus told Erza and Erza looked at him seriously." "I Wouldn't have it any other way" and with that the action happened.

" Requip: Heaven's wheel." Erza shouted as her armor changed. "Now dance my swords, Blumenblatt!" She said as her swords started spinning and hit Taurus head on.

"I'm soooooo soorryy miss Lucyyy." Taurus said flying of disappearing.

"No Taurus!"Lucy said as she took out a golden keys as she ran towards the water. "Open gate of the water bearer, Aquarius!" Lucy Shouted and the battle field was enveloped in a bright light.

"What do you want girl." Aquarius said with a murderous look. "I was in the middle of a date with my BOYFRIEND" She said with a lot of emphasis on the word boyfriend.

"DON'T RUB IT IN!" Lucy yelled comically at her "And I'm sorry Aquarius but I kind of need you at the moment!"Lucy said cowering. "Cant you see who we're up against anyways." Lucy said pointing towards a very serious Erza.

"Ohhh, so it's your fault the bimbo summoned me eh, I'LL MAKE YOU A DROWNED CORPSE!" Aquarius said furious and launched a water attack which Erza easily dodged.

"Requip: Sea empress armor" Erza shouted and she was changed into a revealing green armor, complete with bluish portions, that has its appearance similar to different sea creatures.

**(A/N: Don't Really feel like describing it too much cause im lazy xD google it, sorry T_T) **

o-o-o In the audience o-o-o

The gasps and murmurs were evident in the crowed as soon as erza requiped into her sea empress armor.

"I've never seen that armor before." a random guildmember said and many agreed.

"It's true I've never seen Erza use that armor before, Lucy's in for it now" Gray said in his usual cool way but on the inside he was worried, recently he was starting to have different feelings towards our favorite blond.

Natsu however seemed unusually calm which really surprised Gray and he eventually asked Natsu; "Oi, flames for brains aren't you worried for Lucy at all I mean come on your so calm when Lucy our teammate is going up against ERZA of all people. Gray said clearly frustrated with Natsu.

Natsu looked up at Gray very serious which honestly freaked him out since Natsu was hardly ever this serious.

"Look, Gray I know what Lucy's gotten herself into and I believe in Lucy's abilities as a wizard if you had seen the training Lucy did to learn her new magic you would too" Natsu replied so coldly that Gray just stood there with evident shock on his face.

o-o-o With Lucy and Erza o-o-o

After going at it for a good 5 minutes Erza finally saidl; "This is getting bothersome Lucy, why don't we step this up a bit" Erza said as she yelled "Cristal sword: Water slash" She as a stream of razor sharp water **(IDK if that's even possible but whatev's)** yelled and hit Aquarius directly

"Damn Woman" Aquarius mumbled as she disappeared and Lucy stepped forward and said; "Maybe it's about time I showed you MY new magic" lucy said as a bright light emitting from a magic circle with a dragon holding a star enveloped her and everyone in the arena.

"**STAR DRAGONS SHINING FIST"**

**TBC**

**So what did you guys think, did you like my new writing style ^_^ and I will update more frequently because I just got my own laptop YAY soo anyway I'm aiming for at least 5 reviews on this chapter soo please Review, Follow, Favorite etc **

**~Happy New Years~**


End file.
